


Want. Take. Have.

by only1tonid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only1tonid/pseuds/only1tonid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Faith gets Buffy to unleash her inner Slayer, no one could have anticipated the result. Least of all the fresh-from-Hell, newly re-ensouled Angel. Now, Buffy's walk on the wild side will test her darker SisterSlayer, a gypsy curse, and her beloved guardian Angel! Will they find Heaven on Earth? Or unleash once more a dark Evil from its bonds, opening the Gates of Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 3 after Angel's return from Hell and before Faith went bad. Set around the Slayer bonding episode, but goes AU. Rather than focusing on the slaying, Buffy and Faith explore the H&H effect...

**Prologue**

Her eyes twinkled with untold mischief as Faith's earlier words as they'd left the Bronze to patrol filled her mind. Immediately, it had put thoughts in her head that she would normally have never even considered consciously--let alone have admitted to or acted on. Nonetheless, she now found herself leading her Sister Slayer to the window of the Crawford St. Mansion that offered best vantage of their prey. Surprisingly, he appeared to be calling it a night earlier than usual as evidenced by the leather duster being thrown over the nearby couch as he made his way up the staircase towards his bedroom.

All the while, he seemed to remain completely oblivious to the pairs of hungry eyes riveted to his every move. Buffy turned to look at her partner in slaying with a darkening emerald gaze. "Want," she whispered teasingly.

"Take," was the raspy reply, excitement and arousal clearly evident as her head whipped around to meet Buffy's fiery gaze with her own molten chocolate stare.

"Have," they echoed smugly, both returning their focus to Angel's tight ass sedately climbing the stairs.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **_Angelus talking to Angel inside his head_ **
> 
> _Angel's thoughts/response to Angelus_
> 
> This chapter is from Angel's POV.

Angel stormed through the door to his bedroom his frustration and concern abundantly clear. He immediately began to undress not bothering to close his door in his distraction. His mind was a tangled mess of turmoil. And as seemed to be par for the course, it was all because of a Slayer.

Faith. Or the effect she was having on his beloved, Buffy, more specifically.

He wished he'd been paying more attention when Buffy had first complained about her younger, emotionally damaged, and more reckless Sister Slayer. He quickly unbuttoned and tossed his expensive black silk shirt aside haphazardly. _Should have seen it in the girl from the beginning_ , he thought as he huffed a sigh. After all, he knew more about human behavior than any creature with a conscience should considering the almost century and a half he had spent as Angelus. But he'd blown it off as a combination of residual guilt over Kendra, the growing pains of being an only child, the discomfort of readjusting, and getting used to a new personality.

 ** _Oh, it was all of that,_** Angelus chuckled. **_But you also should have known there was some truth to what she said about that hot and wild little headcase of a slayer. In fact, you did notice how close to broken she is and chose to ignore it so you wouldn't make Blondie jealous._**

 _Shut up, Angelus!_ Angel snapped at his trapped alter ego.

 ** _Poor Soulboy,_** the trapped demon sneered with a cruel chuckle as Angel turned on the shower. **_Can't handle the truth, huh? What are you so scared of? Afraid your obsession is with the Slayer and not just Buff? What are you worried you wouldn't be able to control yourself and would set me free again? I'm not thinking it would be that big a deal getting a piece with Faithy. Is that--_**

 _God, way to think with your dick, dumbass. I mean, sometimes, you are completely clueless, you idiot,_ Angel growled inwardly in exasperation and annoyance receiving a furious snarl in response. _I'm in love with Buffy. And the curse's loophole is for "a moment of True Happiness". How happy would cheating on and hurting Buffy make me? Let alone how low I would have to be to try to seduce that misguided young girl._

Discarding the last of his clothes, Angel slammed the bathroom door shut before slipping under the scalding water. His mind returned to his beloved and her new sister Slayer and the sudden darkness and recklessness he'd seen and experienced to some extent. He knew and sensed the inherent darkness of the Slayer. He'd even seen the occasional slayer--usual from less formal/"sophisticated" civilizations or abusive/damaging backgrounds--who had completely succumbed to their inner Slayer and become almost mindless, hedonistic killing machines. However, there was no reason to think Buffy invulnerable to such temptation. The way she'd behaved at The Bronze earlier was proof of that.

He'd seen the mindless open sensuality of the two dancing that attracted more than a few admirers. Not that he'd been immune, especially when Buffy had turned that seductive, primal hazel gaze on him and leapt at him. He'd felt his knees nearly buckle with need as she'd wrapped that incredible little body around him. But sanity had managed to maintain control over his body before he could do anything stupid.

 ** _But incredibly pleasurable,_** Angelus reminded him with accompanying flashes of memories and fantasies.

In the safety of his solitary shower, he finally allowed himself to succumb to his arousal and need. Soaping his hands, he reached down to wrap his long, slender fingers around his rigid cock. He started slowly creating a relaxed rhythm as his hand slid back and forth from base to tip, squeezing the sensitive head on each stroke. In his mind, he shared this shower with his beloved. As he heard her moans of excitement and need in his head, his hand tightened and picked up speed. He let himself imagine her whines and whimpers of encouragement as he pounded her tight, hot, soaking wet sheath. He could recreate her so clearly he almost thought he smelled her and felt that tugging in his belly that always alerted him to her presence. Much sooner than normal, he erupted with a low roar of release and relief.

As his mind calmed, Angel quickly washed himself and turned off the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed a second towel drying his hair as he exited the bathroom. He was just about to toss it toward the clothes hamper when to his shock and awe, he found his petite blonde posed sexily along the foot his bed wearing what appeared to be nothing but his recently discarded black silk shirt and a very sultry yet predatory smirk.

His mind blanked and all of his centuries worth of words failed except one. "Buffy?" he managed to choke out.

"Hello, lover," she purred.

Angel remained frozen as Angelus's aroused laughter roared through his brain.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, but my old comp got stolen & it had this story in it so getting the muse to try again was like... Like trying to get Angelus to be subservient... Nuff said! Oh, wait... it gets... um, MUCH naughtier from here. You've been warned! Now, on with the show!

It was intoxicating.

Buffy Summers was no stranger to power. She'd lived with power most of her life... long before she became a slayer. Back then, she'd been a normal girl... well, maybe not that normal. After all, she'd been Hemery High's Queen Bee, which had taken being an exact balance of nice & nasty, soft & strong, smart & dumb, cool & silly in addition to her petite, blonde beauty, innate sense of style, natural ability to lead, and her family's wealthy backing. It wasn't easy being the It girl, but she'd handled it with a friendliness, ease, and grace that only increased her popularity and made her all the more loveable. Becoming the slayer may have changed her audience and her venue as well as stealing some of the hard won control she'd had over her life, but powerful she had remained becoming the Scoobies's leader with Giles as her doting mentor and Angel as her sexy, noble, protective, "creature of the night" boyfriend. Her eyes locked on his as he came to a shocked halt clad in nothing but a towel and the drops of water still clinging to his gorgeous body from his shower.

"Buffy?" he breathed clearly shocked not only by her presence in his bedroom, but by her appearance in his recently discarded silk shirt and her own tiny black panties,

"Hello, lover," she purred loving the sound & taste of the phrase on her tongue for the first time.

She felt her body pulse with fresh arousal at the way his eyes dilated with desire and a rising darkness that she knew well. She barely checked her urge to acknowledge Angelus as he tried to make himself known. But she still wasn't ready to let him know she could still see Angelus in him and knew that while the dark demon was caged, he remained a factor. A flicker of dark cloth against skin brought her back to her earlier thoughts.

Yeah, power was nothing new, but one thing was... Faith. She'd always been the good one, the sweet one... While many of her old friends tended toward the catty, she hadn't unless provoked. When one of her friends had leaned towards bullying, she'd been the one to encourage them not to. Everyone had a dark side, but never had she been one to really explore that side of herself. But Faith was changing that. She knew. She understood what it was like to have the power, but Faith was teaching Buffy another side to that power... and it was freeing.

No more holding back her instincts to spare the ones who seemed to never understand her gift or its inherent curse. The ones who seemed to think they understood, but never could truly understand the weight of responsibility that such immense power was coupled with. But Angel knew... and Faith knew, too. Angel still feared it, but Faith did not. And Buffy was starting to get the freedom in releasing that fear. She watched with predatory enjoyment as Faith chose that moment to make her presence behind Angel known as she crossed toward Buffy.

Buffy couldn't fight her humor as Angel quickly and surreptitiously catalogued Faith's scantily clad form in her black bra and navy boy shorts. Buffy sat upright in time for Faith to come and stand back turned between Buffy's spread thighs as if they'd planned their movements beforehand. Buffy couldn't resist allowing her hands to wander as Angel seemed to finally gather himself enough to speak.

"Wha--" he attempted clearing his throat to try and further regain his control. "What are you doing here?"

Buffy let her let her hands dance teasingly up Faith's thighs to play up along her hips and torso and between the valley in her breasts. Faith's eyes drifted closed when Buffy's mouth began brushing delicate kisses along her neck. She brushed the wavy chocolate locks of her Sister Slayer's hair out of her way as the sweet kisses grew wetter and Buffy's hands grew bolder as this time they reached Faith's breasts cupping them gently at first, learning their weight. All the while, her eyes remained locked on her prey as he began breathing heavily even though breathing was unnecessary for him. She watched the gold flashing in and out of his gaze as she taunted him with her actions and her silence.

She couldn't fight the smirk at how easily Faith melted into putty in her hands even as the growing physical proof of Angel's arousal began making its presence known. She couldn't resist the urge to bite down on Faith's neck. The response was beyond her hopes. Faith whimpered and began squirming against her as she pressed herself into Buffy's hands. Angel growled and began clenching his fists as he had to visibly fight the change as his eyes glowed gold. "We just wanted to see if you wanted some company," Buffy finally whispered huskily answering his question as one hand slipped from Faith's breast to cup her cotton covered mound. She began squeezing Faith with a pulsing rhythm as her other hand began toying with the nipple poking at her hand through the cotton bra. "It must get so lonely here in this big ol' mansion. And we just wanted to offer ourselves for a slumber party. I know a lot of great games we can play, but I bet you know even more."

When it appeared Angel might respond, she licked that spot on Faith's neck again before biting down a little harder this time as her hand slipped inside the damp boycut panties she'd been cupping. Faith moaned desperately as she threaded her fingers through Buffy's tousled blonde curls pulling her closer, opening her arousal-drugged, heavy lids to look at Angel as he briefly lost his battle for control vamping before he could regain himself. "Don't you wanna play?" Faith added her usual sexy rasp even huskier.


End file.
